robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Willow Wisp
}}|color:# };}} border-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px;" |- class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" |- ! class="wikia-infobox-header" colspan="2" | } |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Biographical information |- ! Homeworld | } |- ! Born | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Status | } |- ! colspan="2" | Physical description |- ! Species | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Mass | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Skin color | } |- ! Scars | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political and social information |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Occupation | } |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Production information |- ! Manufacturer | } |- ! Model | } |- ! Type | } |- ! Cost | }}} |- ! colspan="2" | Physical and technical specifications |- ! Capacity | } |- ! Range | } |- ! colspan="2" | Other informations |- ! Color Code | style="padding: 3px; background-color: black; border: 1px solid black; border-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px;" | } |- ! Forum Profile | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}'Willow Wisp''' is categorized as Public Enemy #2 and is known for her infamous massacre on an E-14 controlled planet, resulting in the death of five million people. History As a child, Willow lived a relatively normal life. She lived with her family, and was taken care of well. However, in her later years she was kidnapped. It is unknown what happened while she was captured, but it is very possible that she was heavily genetically modified, which resulted in her incredible and destructive abilities. Once Willow was found again, she was no longer a member of society, she was a weapon. Abilities Although not much is known about how she got her powers, it is much better known what she can do with them and possible reasons how. The Human Bullet Her most obvious ability, and most destructive, is the ability to move at around 1700 kilometers an hour. Approximately the speed of a bullet. Exactly how this is achieved, no one has a definite answer to. This is because of her impenetrable skin, and the unusual string of DNA which seems to cause this power. The part of her DNA which results in this matches no other animal on the planet, or any other recorded planet. Impenetrable Skin The more explainable ability, is the outer most layer of her body. Layered in her skin is layers upon layers of graphene. This causes her to be almost invincible, being able to withstand many, many pressures with almost no effect on her inner body. Her ridiculously resilient skin leads to one draw back however, the inability to feel things touching her skin if there is no pressure applied. She has been recorded to not even feel the pressure of a chair hitting her across the head. This leads to extreme unawareness and failure to perceive possible threats. Adjustable Perception One of the most mysterious of her traits, is the ability to adjust the speed at which her brain functions. This allows her to react to her senses possibly more than ten thousand times a regular human being. She is generally considered to have this specific ability because of her tendency to speed up quickly under stress. Despite what it may appear it is very well known that Willow to this day still lacks full control of her power, causing her to occasionally become very destructive without any purpose or meaning. Themes Forget About Me (Music)| Willow's main theme. Trivia * Willow Wisp, shows up rarely in some major Acts, never really gaining strong ground as a major character. * After her escape from E14, Willow surprisingly gained very little media press, with most of her danger becoming evident during the Quartex Crisis. * Although to some, Willow would be considered a person capable of thought, most people think of her as a weapon, capable of acting on it's own only. Category:Weapons Category:Characters Category:Humans